Episode 8081 (13th March 2013)
Plot Fiz and Chesney are excited about his plan to propose to Katy at Faye's birthday party. Ryan borrows Chesney's van to transport his DJ equipment. He invites Katy to come with him so they can spend some time alone together. Katy's persuaded. Stella asks Jason to repair a leaking pipe in the Rovers' cellar. Katy invents an emergency dentist appointment so she can skulk off for the afternoon with Ryan. Chesney asks Owen for permission to marry Katy. Owen briefly teases him before happily giving his blessing. Chesney's relieved while Anna's thrilled. Still keen to reconcile the Alahans, Sophie invites Dev for a drink. Dev's surprised but warms to the idea. Jason's called away so asks Tim to finish repairing the leak. Tim accidentally cracks the pipe and water is soon spraying all over the cellar. Karl arrives at the pub to find everyone in a panic. He calmly takes charge and heads down to the cellar. Taking in the scene, an idea strikes him and he redirects the flow of water onto the electrics fuse box. Upstairs, the pub is plunged into darkness as all the electrics go off. Karl lies that he failed to prevent the water getting into the fuse box. Jason arrives back to find the pub in chaos and Stella furious with him. Katy and Ryan share a picnic in the park. Ryan kisses her but Katy still refuses to take things further. Ryan understands and they resolve to enjoy the time together. With the water now off, Stella's forced to shut the pub. Blaming Jason for leaving Tim in charge, she orders him to fix the electrics. Karl smirks at the trouble he's caused. Faye's 11th birthday party gets underway. Giddy Faye shows Tim off to her friends. Ryan and Katy are stranded when Chesney's van fails to start. Dev goes to the bistro to meet Sophie but finds her there with Sunita. Sophie explains that she's set them up. They are annoyed but agree to stay and talk. Ryan's got his head under the bonnet when Gary suddenly arrives and offers to help. Panic-stricken Katy dives into the back of the van to hide, but Gary soon spots her. Ryan lies that he gave Katy a lift, but Gary smells a rat. Sunita tells Dev how bitterly she regrets cheating on him. She's startled when Dev admits he still loves her and would love them to try again. Sunita sadly opines they couldn't be happy again with everyone loathing her for what she did to him. Gary and Katy arrive at the party. Gary tries to quiz her but is interrupted when Chesney silences the room, kneels down and pops the question to Katy. Flustered Katy accepts, while Gary's in turmoil, wondering what to do for the best. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karl Munro - John Michie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Two unknown streets *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary catches Ryan and Katy together; Dev tells Sunita he still loves her; Karl causes more trouble for Jason and Stella; and Gail overhears Sally complaining about her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,430,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes